Dramione Drabbles
by MysteriousAnonymous
Summary: A collection of dramione drabbles. Unconnected, and 'short and sweet,' as one of my reviewers has said.
1. Chapter 1

She had been staring at him.

Staring at him while he spoke to her, not absorbing a word he said.

She admired his lazy grin, his freckled nose, his red hair.

She loved his smile, his voice, everything.

They were in Charms, and she never felt the eyes on her, the silvery gray blurring the rest of the world, while she was in sweet, sharp focus.

He loved her.

He saw her as the most perfect being to walk the earth.

He saw the glazed look in her eyes, if only she looked at him like that.

He saw the soft smile on her lips, and wished Weasley would notice the beauty he had wrapped around his fingers.

She is too good for me, he said. Much too good.

She deserves better than me, a cowardly Death Eater.

And now she had better, and the bitterness was threatening to explode out of him.

Weasley laughed as she was shocked out of her reverie.

The redhead then leaned in and kissed her.

He knew that he would never be enough for her, Weasley would hold her while she cried, Weasley would kiss her and tell her that the world wasn't crumbling around her, Weasley would give her perfect children to send away to Hogwarts.

Weasley. Not him. Never him.

If only he had never been a Death Eater, if only he was born into a family that was Gryffindor, if only he had loved her first.

But he hadn't.

And he never would be.

She would be in the light, and he would be in the shadows.

She would be so happy with someone else, while he was alone, crying her name with his last breath.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (K-T only, I don't do M)**

**~MA**


	2. Chapter 2

She was down the hall, and he was smiling at her from his secret cranny in the wall.

She was smiling with Weasley and Potter.

He saw her say the words that he would never hear.

She had turned to the redhead and he saw her sweet mouth form the three words.

_I love you._

He felt his life crumble around him.

Never.

She would never be his.

But once she turned down the hall, he stared at the place where she disappeared.

_I love you too._

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	3. Chapter 3

She was flawless.

So perfectly flawless.

He had scars, and death had been riddled through his life.

She was too innocent, too wonderful.

Loving her was suicide.

Not loving her would be suicide.

She belonged to someone else, and would never belong the him.

His scars were proof of his failure, proof that he was ruined.

Too ruined for the rose-tinted girl who had been through too much.

Too ruined because of his empty cowardice.

He had failed.

She had won.

She was with another.

She was the one thing that was untouchable.

She was perfect.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**  
**~MA**


	4. Chapter 4

She had always been a hopeless romantic.

And when she fell in love with her best friend, it was no different.

Coincidence, people said.

But she knew the plot.

It always happened that the main character had fallen hopelessly in love with her best friend, and there is always a man who loved her from afar.

Always.

It had just so happened that Draco Malfoy fit the bill.

He had loved her, ever since that fateful day when they met.

She just never knew.

And now, never would.

She had married Weasley, and Draco saw the happy pair kiss on the altar.

He had been invited to the wedding, for reasons unknown to him.

So he came to the wedding, and saw the girl of his dreams marry the man of hers.

He couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness, the feeling of hollow failure.

He saw the perfect, happy tear roll down her flawless face.

She had waited for her prince, and he had come.

Now Draco would never get the chance to tell her how wonderful she was, how much he loved her.

And he never did.

And he never will.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	5. Chapter 5

A lifeless promise.

She had promised to love a man horribly unworthy of love.

She saw the love of her life sitting in the third row down, four people to the left.

Stony-faced and empty.

Why hadn't he objected to the marriage?

Why did he come?

The priest had finished the vows.

Ron leaned in, in all of his red-haired, freckled, gangly glory, and kissed her.

It felt so wrong, not to love him.

A tear ran down her cheek as she saw the man in the third row down, four people to the left.

With his heart visibly cracking in two.

She never told him that she never loved Ron.

That is her greatest regret.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	6. Chapter 6

Her caramel eyes glinted with tears.

He was watching her from afar.

He saw a redhead walk over to her.

Weasley slid onto the bench, placing his long arm around her shoulder, which was trembling with sobs.

He watched her burrow her face in his chest as he held her close.

If only that was him.

If only he was the one that held her while she was silently crying onto his shoulder.

Not Weasley.

He _wanted_ to hold her close.

He _wanted_ to comfort her.

But she never would love him the way he loved her.

That role had been cast.

And she had chosen Weasley.

So he would be silent, loving her as she nuzzled into _Weasley's_ chest.

Not his.

She loved Weasley.

Not him.

She was too beautiful.

Too perfect.

Too wonderful for him.

So he was left to cry alone, with nobody to hold him close.

Nobody to love.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	7. Chapter 7

Faultlessness had never been an option for her.

She had always been impeccable.

But now her perfect life had been shattered.

The world had turned upside down.

Because his unbroken little angel had tears running down her flawless face.

Weasley came rushing after her, holding her face and wiping off all the delicate droplets clinging to her eyelashes, telling her that it was going to be okay.

He should have been the one to do that.

But he had never been brave enough.

Hadn't been brave enough for Gryffindor, hadn't been brave enough for her.

Hadn't been brave enough to tell her how he felt.

Would never be brave enough to tell her how he feels.

He saw the redhead reassure her, pull her in, kiss her softly, and gently take her hand.

He should have done that.

He should have held on to her, but she was now out of his grasp.

She was Weasley's.

Weasley's.

But no matter what anybody said, Hermione Granger would always be Draco Malfoy's unbroken little angel.

Always.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	8. Chapter 8

He watched her from across the platform, watched her as she helped her two immaculate little children into the train.

He stood there with his wife, stood there with his son, and wished that he could go back and change time.

He wished he could have been the one to give her two little angels.

He watched her as she stood in her husband's arms, smiling as her little ones waved as the train pulled out of the station.

He wished that he could have held her as the Hogwarts Express puffed away, he wished that he could have given her the wedding band that glinted on her perfect finger.

He wished that the smile on her face was for him.

He wished that he could've leaned in and kissed her.

He wished for many things, but the only wish he really wanted?

He wished that Hermione Granger loved him too.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	9. Chapter 9

He was about to die.

The last memories he had was of her.

A terrified shriek that echoed in his ears, coming from the girls' bathroom.

He saw her in the hospital wing in second year, petrified like a stone, lying on the bed, motionless.

She was slapping him in third year.

She was dancing with Krum in her weightless, periwinkle blue gown, laughing.

Running, fear in her eyes, as Dumbledore's Army was discovered.

Her hand shot up into the air in Professor Slughorn's first class.

Firing spell after spell at oncoming Death Eaters, anger, determination, and tears in her eyes.

One more blissful memory, he said as his heart rate slowed.

One more empty vision...

She appeared over his bed, delicate droplets clinging to her eyelashes.

And Draco Malfoy died happy, while Hermione Granger clutched his dead hand and cried over his lifeless body.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	10. Chapter 10

He was watching her.

Staring at her.

They were in class again.

She sat with her back to him in class.

Everything else in the room was blurry but her.

Every inch of her was in sharp focus.

Her profile was so sweet.

He could see the round of her cheek, the simple, few freckles that sprinkled her nose, the laughter that shone in her caramel eyes.

He watched her every day.

He found himself wanting to say something to her, and as the seasons changed from winter to spring in the window framing her, the urge only grew stronger.

He decided that he needed to talk to her, he needed to say something, anything to relieve the pressure building in his chest.

But to his horror, every time he tried to come close, she would stare right through him.

She couldn't see him.

To her, he simply wasn't there.

He saw her kissing somebody else then, somebody he wanted to strangle without ever seeing his face.

He shouted at her to stop. He cried to her that she was meant to be with him, not somebody else.

She never heard him.

He suddenly appeared at the wedding, no more than a friend, watching helplessly as she walked down the aisle.

He was at the platform, watching her help her child onto the train for the first time, somebody else holding her while she cried.

He saw himself grow old and alone, while his perfect match lived with someone else.

She remained in the light, while he was confined to darkness, begging for her to save him with his last breath.

Why? Why did she never hear him? Why did she leave him to the shadows?

In the solitude of his broken tears, Draco Black Malfoy was forced to face something he had been denying with all of his being for longer than he could remember.

He was in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

And he didn't want to be in the shadows anymore.

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in the chair behind her.

I could see her long caramel hair hanging down in front of me.

It was so smooth, shimmery, and perfect.

Then I saw the smile on her face as her profile became clear.

That smile was not for me.

Her complete and utter perfectness belonged to Ron Weasley.

Weasley didn't deserve her.

But then again, why would I deserve her?

I was worse than he was.

Weasley was a war hero, and had been with her and the Golden boy all the way.

I had been a Slytherin, a Death Eater, a person intent on ruining them all.

She deserved more.

Much more.

* * *

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	12. Chapter 12

I had never been a brave soul.

All I had done was tell my Aunt that it was them. The Golden Trio.

But then I saw that she had picked out Hermione to torture.

What did I do then? What did I do?

I was a coward.

I shrunk into a corner while she was Crucio'ed almost to death.

I still watched her.

She was crying, tears flowing down her face, and she was forced into the air and thrown into unimaginable pain.

I hadn't ever thought that she would have been tortured in front of me, and I held myself back from protecting her.

I wanted to help.

I wanted to save her from my Aunt, from my wicked, inbred family.

I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine.

But it wouldn't be.

She would hate me, loathe me, even.

And I couldn't blame her.

I heard Weasley's voice screaming up from the dungeon, crying her name loudly as she was tortured.

Part of me died that day, part of me snapped.

I became hardened, cruel, and have failed in life.

Nothing can change me now.

Nothing.

* * *

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	13. Chapter 13

An ice sculpture.

That's how I discovered him.

I hardened soul, an empty shell.

Perfectly slicked back blonde hair, a sarcastic and crisp aristocrat from the outside and one inside as well.

That boy was Draco Malfoy. I had learned to love him.

I fixed him, cobbled him into the boy I loved.

But his heart was still stone cold ice.

I couldn't change that.

Never could.

So I left.

Went with my two best friends into a world of hope and light, leaving my love confined to darkness.

There, in that perfect world, was where I fell in love once more.

With Ron.

He was sweet and kind, and his heart was big and more warm than Draco's ever was.

So Draco fell into the corners of my memories, and Ron took his place on the pedestal.

Draco hadn't loved me, I said.

Ron loved me.

But now, with my fiftieth birthday fast approaching, I know something that I didn't know when I was seventeen.

I know that Draco was my soulmate.

I know that Ron was no more than a crush, a distraction.

But I cannot change that episode of my life now.

No more than nature can stop the sun from rising.

All I can do is watch my life crumble, watch it fail as the bedrock of love crumbles into sand.  
**

* * *

If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


	14. Chapter 14

Winter rose.

She was that perfect flower who shone, forbidden, in the garden.

She had sprouted in the most unlikely place, in the most difficult time.

And yet she was there.

Gleaming and glittering like she knew something I did not.

But if you lean over to pick her, you will bleed from the sharp and protective thorns that guard her sacred beauty.

Soon, you will stop trying, accept your defeat, and settle instead for the bent weeds on the side of the frosted road.

The rose may believe there is something wrong with her, but she is only waiting.

Waiting for the one who is brave enough to stand the pain of the thorns.

Waiting for the one man who will never desert her, never give up, and will love her until the day she dies.

* * *

**If you have a prompt for a drabble I can add to this, I will write one and post it.**

**Just review and tell me your prompt/story title/thoughts. (only K-T. I don't do M.)**

**~MA**


End file.
